What if it was Dean that went to Stanford?
by K.M Dawson
Summary: Dean is facing having to say goodbye to Sam as he starts his first year of Uni. How will he handle the situation, and who will he meet along the way? How will his and Sams relationship change as time goes by? teen!chester


**A/N: Hello readers. The inspiration for this fic came from a personal experience, when i saw my brother off for uni. it very nearly killed me to see him go. I though it would make a good teen!chester story so i sat and typed and this is what happened. Hopefully I will get around to updating this story, and i was wondering if i should make it into wincest or destiel. I am in love with both ships, so i would be willing to write either one, but feel free to leave me a review or drop me a pm to tell me which you would prefer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, all rights to Eric Kripke, Robert Singer, and the CW. **

* * *

"Dean, I don't want you to go, please don't leave me alone with dad, you know as well as I do that we _will_ kill each other." Dean smiled sadly down at his 16 year old brother. He pulled Sam into a hug and buried his face in the shaggy hair the youngest Winchester insisted on having, most likely to spite their father.

"Common Sammy, you'll be fine, i promise, and you already know that if things get too heavy, you can always come and bunk with me for a weekend or something." Dean murmured reassuringly into Sams ear. "Anytime you need to talk, you call me, no matter the time, or how far you are, always."

Sam pulled away from Dean and looked down at his feet, trying in vain to hid the tears that were stinging his eyes. "I-" his voice broke and he hoped that Dean thought it was from puberty. "I'm gonna miss you 'ean, even if you are a big jerk." Sam laughed.

"Well, I'd rather be a jerk than a bitch." Dean answered jokingly. He glanced at his watch and looks back up at his little brother. With a reluctant smile, he hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder. I'm sorry Sammy, but I need to go now, I'm gonna be late for orientation." Dean felt his heart plummet when he saw the look of sheer panic on his brothers face. "Samuel Winchester, you will be fine, you know you will." Sam's breath was laboured, ready to go into full freakout mode. "Sammy, think of it this way, only two years, and then you can be here with me. We can get a small place, okay Sammy? How does that sound?" Sam perked up a bit at the thought of living with his brother, and ultimately, away from their tyrant of a father.

"Okay Dean, I'm sorry for making such a big baby out of myself, I just don't know what I'm going to do without you... you've always been there for me, more than dad, I-" Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as he tried to control his emotions. "I'm gonna miss you D, so much." he continued, reverting back to the childhood nickname for his brother.

Dean pulled Sam into another bone crushing hug and whispered, "I love you Sammy, I have since the day you were born. When mom died, took her place and tried to protect you from everything that I could. I want you to know that I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing this so I can get a good job, so I can support you, and to get you away from dad, and the business. Just because I'm not with you physically, I'm always with you, just like mom, we're in your heart. I will never stop protecting you,and I will _never_ stop being your big brother." Dean took a shaky breath, trying to gain composure before pulling away from Sam. "Now, I want you to dry your eyes, put your head up, and show me that you are the strong man I raised you to be." Dean's hand strayed to the neck-less that Sam had given to him, so many years ago. Hesitantly, he lifted it over his head and placed it around Sams neck. "You gave this to me, and I have not taken it off since then. It has become a part of me, but now I want you to have it back, so you can always have a part of me with you."

"Thank you Dean, I know I never say it enough. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me." Sam looked at his own watch, and the panic rose again, but he pushed it down. "You should go now, I'll be okay, I promise." Sams voice shook, "Goodbye Dean." He managed a small smile, trying to be strong like his brother wanted him to be.

"No Sammy, not goodbye, that sounds to final. I'll see you soon." And with that, Dean did the single hardest thing he had ever had to do. He turned and walked away from the only home he had ever had, his only constant. His Sammy.


End file.
